


The Closer We Get

by critterlady



Series: Misc Marvel Fics [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Slow Build, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 02:12:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14510262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/critterlady/pseuds/critterlady
Summary: Samantha continues to adjust to life in a different dimension. As she grows closer to Brock, she wants to bond but he keeps delaying. Until something happens to make him realize he doesn't want to lose her forever.





	The Closer We Get

Rubbing her temples, Samantha pushed away the tablet she had been given. Four months in this new dimension and she was still learning the changes. Keeping her head down, she watched Brock as he entered the cafeteria. She couldn't deny the attraction she felt for him and she blushed when he looked straight at her and smiled.

Brock’s eyes may have been on Samantha but his mind was on the new recruits. Losing a member of his STRIKE team wasn't ideal but it happened. At least no funerals were involved this time. Turning his attention back to his team, he carried his tray across the room to join them. As they ate, they debated the potential recruits. The final decision was up to Brock but he believed in letting the team participate in the selection.

~~~~

Samantha picked up her phone as Brock joined his team for lunch. Shoving the tablet into her bag, she sent a quick message to Daisy. Jewel blinked sleepily at Samantha, then stretched before jumping down to twine around Samantha’s feet. It took only a few minutes for Samantha to stop by her assigned apartment to grab Jewel’s leash and her billfold. 

Making sure the leash was securely clipped on the harness, Samantha nodded to the security guard before venturing outside the tower. She opened her phone, checking directions to the herb shop a few blocks away. Jewel stayed closed, brushing against her mistress as they walked in the warm spring air. Two hours later, Samantha was providing the tower address to a clerk to arrange delivery of her purchases. It was growing late as she finished her shopping and she hurried to return to the tower before Brock’s team left the gym. Ever since her visit to his room, she had taken to watching him spar with his team at least once a week. However today, the team was not training in the gym. Today, the team was testing potential recruits in the gauntlet. Usually the observation room was empty but with STRIKE testing recruits, several people were watching. She nodded to Natasha and her partner, Agent Barton, as she moved towards her preferred corner of the room.

Down in the gym, Brock glanced up at the observation window. Seeing Samantha watching, he nodded at her before turning his attention back to the small group of men and women waiting for their chance to run the gauntlet.

The gauntlet was an ever changing simulation in which any number of basic scenarios could be programmed to run but today, Brock had chosen an extraction scenario. Two spots were open for STRIKE but one was only a short term assignment. The other position was to be permanent, a sniper to replace Agent Owens. Owens had decided to take a position as a trainer after her child was born, instead of returning to STRIKE.

Samantha had been curious about the gauntlet and Daisy had been happy to fill her in. However, after watching the first recruit end with the asset dead, she turned around and left. She didn't need to see failures, all she needed was Brock’s promise to be careful.

~~~~

Brock found her beside the pool later, stretched out asleep in shorts and a tank top. Jewel was curled up beside her and she purred when Brock scratched her ears. Brock touched her shoulder gently. “Time to wake up sleepy head.”

Samantha stretched lazily, then reached for Brock’s hand to pull him down beside her. “Let's skip dinner and go back to your place. I want to see what bonding is all about.”

“Not yet sweetheart. Not until you see me at my worst. I'm not putting you through that until you know exactly what you're getting into.” He kissed her forehead and sighed when he heard a whistle from the rafters.

Samantha blushed but allowed Brock to pull her to her feet. Outside her apartment, he leaned against the wall to wait for Jack and Daisy.

An hour later, Samantha was curled up against him in a booth at a downtown bar. Jack and Daisy were on the crowded dance floor, grinding against each other in a way that left no doubt how their night was ending.

“Excuse me sweetheart, I'll be right back.” He strode across the room to a table occupied by young couples. Taking a drink from one of the women, he dropped it clumsily on the floor before beginning to apologize.

“Never fails, Princess. My bet is he gets one swing on Brock.”

Samantha looked curiously at Jack as he approached, then Daisy as she replied. “Not tonight, boss man is not in the mood.”

Sure enough, Brock grabbed one of the young men and punched him, then shoved him at a bouncer. He waved to one of the waitresses, handing her a card before turning around to head back. He stopped briefly to pull out his phone, his expression darkening at whatever he saw.

Daisy filled Samantha in as Jack ordered drinks. “Brock has a habit of watching out for people. That guy he punched must have spiked a drink. He interrupts before anything bad can happen. Bartender will make sure the girl has a safe escort home.”

Brock got to the table as the waitress arrived with the drinks. He threw back a shot of whiskey before pulling Samantha to her feet. 

Samantha pulled Brock in for a kiss, tasting the whiskey on his lips. “Let's get out of here. Go someplace quiet.” Her hand found his waist and slipped lower but he grabbed her wrist before she went further.

When he looked at her, he saw no fear, only desire. He could hear her heart beat in excitement. He took a deep breath, letting go of her wrist. “Party time's over. Wheels up in thirty.” His eyes found Daisy. “Tell her what it means to bond. I want her to know just how far this can go. You know what Jack and I went through undercover. Tell her.”

Daisy nodded. “Everything?”

Brock wouldn't meet Samantha’s eyes but he squeezed her hand gently. “Everything. Fury has the files locked but he agreed to give her access after you explain.”

Jack down his last shooter as Daisy pulled on her coat. Brock was silent on the drive back to the tower where Natasha and Agent Barton waited. Brock didn't spare time to change clothes, just climbed into the waiting car with Jack. Samantha watched as it drove off into the night.

~~~~

Samantha started for her own apartment, surprised when Daisy pushed the button for a different floor. “They're on radio silence. May will tell us what she can.”

Daisy knocked lightly on a door. It opened to reveal an Asian woman that Samantha had seen around the tower but not actually met. “Thought you'd show up.” She leaned against the doorway, not inviting them in. “All I know is Coulson is in charge and Fury pulled in all the enhanced for the op. Barton’s just the pilot, Barnes is taking his place. Whatever it is, it's serious.”

“Any mutants along?”

“Just Logan. And Barton has orders to stay with the jet, same as Coulson. You'll just have to wait for answers.” She closed the door, leaving a confused Samantha with Daisy.

Daisy turned and started for the elevator, leaving Samantha hurrying to catch her. “What was that about?”

Without stopping, Daisy replied. “I wish I knew. Fury pulled in Barnes and Rogers even though neither of them is actually SHIELD. They’re consultants, same as Logan. Coulson and Barton are confined to the jet but the enhanced aren't. I can try to pull a flight plan but Fury’s probably got this off the books for now.”

Daisy stopped to wait for the elevator. “I hate it but all we can do is wait. In the meantime, Brock wants me to fill you in on bonding. I’ll get his files routed to your tablet but you don’t need to see them all at once.” 

Samantha realized they were on her floor and she keyed in her code to open the door to her apartment. Daisy followed her in, going straight to the liquor cabinet and pouring drinks. Placing the open bottle on the table, she pulled her coat off, then curled up on the couch, one foot tucked under her to wait for Samantha. “What have you read about bonding?”

“Very little. I know it can be romantic or platonic and that people can have more than one bond but multiple romantic bonds are rare.”

“All true. Bonds require direct skin contact to form, so the location of a soulmark may give a clue to whether a bond is romantic or platonic. With the location of mine and Jack’s marks, it was pretty clear our bond was most likely romantic. In your case, it could go either way. I’ve seen lots of platonic bonds among agents where one has words on the leg and the other across the back. Those are usually some of the best teams because the bonds occur during training. Bonds aside, what do you know about Brock?”

Samantha sighed. “Very little, in spite of asking around. Most of what I know comes from you and the rest of the ladies. People refer to him as an excellent commander, trustworthy, hard working, etc. But no one will tell me anything about his past, not even if he has family or not.”

“Brock asked me to tell you everything I know, but it’s not much. As far as family, Brock’s an orphan, his family was killed in a terrorist attack when he was around 14. After that, he grew up on the streets, catching the eye of a local bully boy and became his apprentice. From them, he learned weapons and became a sniper, joining the military to avoid jail. He met Jack in basic and they’ve been a team ever since. Did Nazis exist where you came from?”

“Yeah, I studied the Holocaust in school, why?”

“In this reality, it wasn’t the Nazis that were the big concern, it was a group within the Nazi Reich called Hydra. Hydra believed that through magic, they could become a true master race and rule the planet. Years ago, Fury began to suspect that Hydra hadn’t been eliminated in World War II and was instead hiding, working loyal members into positions of power. Brock and Jack were asked to become double agents, to infiltrate Hydra and help take them down from the inside. They agreed and almost immediately disappeared on classified assignments for long periods of time. During some of those periods, they were in reality being interrogated by Hydra. Jack doesn’t talk much about what they went through but I do know they had no choice in becoming enhanced. Hydra picked soldiers to enhance; a few survived, most didn't. They were given a serum that altered their DNA, overwriting human DNA with animal sequences. They heal faster, have better than normal senses, are stronger and faster than normal humans. SHIELD believes the serum was created by using a mutant or inhuman because of references to ‘subject 5’ and limits on blood withdrawals. Whatever it was, it doesn’t seem to exist anymore. Jack hasn't gone into detail about their interrogations but from what little he has said, torture is a better way to describe it. Knowing all that, are you still interested in pursuing Brock?”

Samantha had been quiet as Daisy spoke but now she nodded slowly. “I know Brock is a good man and I believe we have a romantic bond. I'm not afraid of his past.”

Daisy typed something on the tablet she held, then laid it down on the table. “You now have access to Brock’s debrief. Other than him, only Director Fury and Assistant Director Hill have seen these records. I've got access to Jack’s debrief but I’ve never looked at it. All I need to know is he still has nightmares from what he went through.” She paused, emotions flitting across her face. “My bond with Jack is strong enough that I pick up things from his nightmares. Blurred images, random words, his feelings, his pain. You can't unlearn what you find in those files.” She rose quietly, grabbing her coat before leaving the apartment.

Samantha looked down at the tablet, then decided to wait, to see if she still wanted to know in the morning.

~~~~

Morning found Samantha tossing restlessly in her bed, blankets thrown to the floor in her sleep. A light sheen of sweat covered her body and she didn't respond to Jewel’s soft meows. As the hours passed, she stayed in her bed, alternating between periods of sweating and curling in on herself, shivering as though chilled.

Jewel curled up at the end of the bed, watching her mistress. Earlier attempts to curl up with Samantha had resulted in low moans of pain so Jewel backed off and watched. Not all her attention was on her mistress, she also listened for activity outside. Late in the day, she heard voices coming down the hall. Jewel ran for the door, caterwauling as loud as she could.

Jemma and Fitz were returning to their apartments after sharing dinner out. They both heard the racket coming from Samantha’s apartment so Jemma knocked on the door, calling out Samantha’s name. When she got no response beyond the racket Jewel was making, she keyed in an emergency override code.

Jewel brushed against Jemma, she liked this human. Jemma stooped to pet her but Jewel ran toward the bedroom, meowing loudly. When Jemma didn't respond right away, she began to run between her and the bedroom, meowing frantically the entire time.

“I think she wants you to follow her, where’s Samantha?” Fitz looked curiously around the living room.

Jemma followed Jewel to the bedroom, finding Samantha soaked in sweat and shivering on her bed. “Fitz, put the floor on lockdown. Samantha’s ill. We need to get samples, and get a Wisp sent up.”

“Right, standard protocol. I'll get medical to send a sample kit over. They can drop it off when they send a Wisp.”

“Notify the director after medical. I'll see if I can make her more comfortable.” Jemma could hear Fitz on the phone, explaining the situation to medical. She hoped the cloudlike Wisp would show little interest in Samantha. At least then they would know it was something the Wisp had encountered.

It wasn't until after the sample kit and Wisp had arrived that Jemma’s phone rang. She looked at the screen and grimaced, wishing she had better news. Fitz had already alerted medical to start pulling in anyone with recent contact with Samantha.

“Director Fury, how can I help you?”

“You want to explain why medical is pulling staff into isolation and why your floor is on lockdown?”

“Sir, Agent Rumlow’s soulmate has become ill. When a Wisp was sent up, it became very excited so whatever she has, its mutated. I've already sent samples to be analyzed. We don't need a repeat of what happened in Sri Lanka.”

“You think we have the potential for another epidemic here?”

“The original patient in Sri Lanka had DNA that was far less different from ours than Samantha’s is. Given that factor, it is my professional opinion that it is better to inconvenience a few people now than to risk thousands of lives. We'll know more once the samples are analyzed. In the meantime, Fitz and I are already exposed for sure.”

“What about her cat?”

“I don't believe we are dealing with a zoonotic illness since the cat seems perfectly fine. However, a team is testing the samples against animal DNA as well.”

“I want reports on anything you find, plus I want you both checking in with either myself, Agent Hill or Agent May every 2 hours.”

“Understood Director. I requested a medical bot from the labs. It will monitor Fitz and I and alert medical if we begin to show signs of illness. I'll make sure it has instructions to check in when we sleep.”

~~~~

By morning, Samantha was worse and medical had preliminary results for Jemma who promptly called Director Fury. “Sir, it looks like the mutation is in our favor this time. It is bacterial in nature so should respond to antibiotics, the lab is still trying to determine what the original bacteria was. However, when exposed to white blood cells from a random sampling of human blood, the bacteria was destroyed within minutes. We can take this floor off lockdown but should limit visitors.”

“I can feel another ‘but’ in that sentence Agent Simmons.”

“Yes Sir. Samantha’s immune system is failing and the samples from the Inhumans on SHIELD payroll didn’t respond as aggressively as normal human samples. For now, we need to assume that this illness is contagious for Inhumans and possibly other enhanced individuals. We have no idea what was in the serums created by Dr. Erskine or HYDRA. It could contain Inhuman DNA for all we know, which means that they are all at risk as well.”

“I’ve got a team of enhanced individuals negotiating with some pretty rough aliens. Do I need to recall them or not?”

“I recommend contacting Agent Coulson and informing him of the situation. Symptoms resemble the flu but come on quickly. As long as they are asymptomatic, I see no reason to call off the mission. Agent Rumlow is the one most likely to show symptoms first, given his regular contact with Samantha.”

“Understood Agent Simmons. I want reports every four hours even if nothing changes.”

Jemma spent the morning caring for Samantha and studying the illness on her tablet. Since they were not contagious, Fitz could have gone to his lab as usual but he preferred to keep Jemma company so he worked from Samantha’s living room. Shortly after lunch, instead of a medical supply delivery, he was surprised to see a felinoid Braxian at the door, ears and tail drooping slightly.

“Jemma, one of the Braxians from the lab is here.” He opened the door and the Braxian entered, purring in a way that Fitz knew meant it was concerned.

The Braxian handed the tablet it carried to Jemma when she entered the living room. It purred loudly, only pausing when Jewel entered the room. Jemma started reading, then sat down quietly, laying the tablet to the side as she looked up at the Braxian. “Are all of you sure about this?” Jemma dialed Director Fury without waiting for a response from the Braxian. She wasn’t surprised when Director Fury answered her call immediately.

“I doubt you’re calling with good news Simmons.”

“No Sir. The bacteria started as a streptococcus strain but the Braxians have determined it has somehow combined with Mycobacterium tuberculosis. They believe that her only chance of survival is DNA alteration to strengthen her immune response. You need to bring Agent Rumlow home before it’s too late.”

“The Dendruvians regard soulmates as sacred. I’ll send the message and hopefully the negotiations can continue without him.”

In less than a hour, Brock was rushing through Samantha’s door. “Where is she?”

Fitz startled awake when Brock walked in. “Agent Rumlow, please keep the noise down. Samantha’s asleep in her room, Jemma’s been taking care of her. Best let her fill you in before you see Samantha.”

A sleepy Jemma emerged from Samantha’s bedroom, rubbing her eyes as she headed for the coffee pot. “Let me get some coffee Agent Rumlow and I’ll explain the situation.”

Brock took a seat on the couch, wondering why one of the Braxians was in Samantha’s apartment as he did. He waited restlessly for Jemma to come over and sit down.

“Did Samantha show any signs of illness before you left?” When Brock just shook his head negatively, she continued. “When Fitz and I headed back to our apartments after dinner yesterday, we could hear Jewel making a racket in here. Samantha didn’t answer so I used an override code to unlock her door. I found her in her bed, already sick. You know that transfer subjects have DNA that differs from ours, that’s what led to the thousands dead in Sri Lanka two years ago. A man who had recently come from an alternate dimension became ill and the illness mutated into a deadly form. After that, a protocol was established to isolate transfer subjects if they became ill until it could be determined if the illness had mutated and if so, whether the new form was dangerous. The good news is that although Samantha’s illness has mutated, it mutated into a version that is easily destroyed by normal human white blood cells. Unfortunately for her, it is destroying her immune system.” She waited to give Brock time to think about what he had just heard. 

Brock didn’t need to know the details behind his recall. All he needed to know was one thing “How serious is this?”

Jemma hesitated, glancing at the Braxian. “The Braxians predict her death in a matter of days but may be able to prevent that. They believe if her DNA is altered, she has a chance to survive. ” She set the tablet down and leaned in towards Brock. “Brock, you’re her soulmate. The Braxians all agree it should be your DNA combined with hers. Oscar,” she indicated the Braxian “spoke with Jewel and Jewel says she wants to bond with you. If you did decide you have a romantic bond, it would also make it more likely that you could have children together.”

“They can talk to our cats?”

“They are a felinoid species, so yes, they were able to learn to speak with our cats; much the same way you learned foreign languages. The important thing is that they may be able to help her. Since she isn't capable of making that decision herself, it falls to you to decide.”

“Why, just because I'm her soulmate?”

“No, because she chose you. When she was filling out her paperwork and her records were being created, Daisy helped her with it. Samantha didn't have an emergency contact. Daisy simply explained how soul mates fit into a person’s life legally, it was her decision to make you her emergency contact. She trusts you to do the right things for her.”

“Do it, she deserves the chance. What do you need from me?”

“We need to collect almost a whole unit of blood from you, but only a small amount from Samantha. Once I collect enough from you, Oscar will add the formula used to combine DNA. It will utilize some of your blood cells as energy while Samantha’s blood is added and combined with your own. Then we'll transfuse the blood back into Samantha. The Braxian recombinant DNA technology is far superior to our own.”

Brock made himself more comfortable on the couch. “Hope you got everything you need to draw the blood here cause I'm not leaving till she's better.”

Jemma went to the kitchen and pulled out a box. “I thought you might feel that way.” She set the box down on the coffee table then began to pull out supplies to draw blood. It only took a couple of minutes for her to have everything ready. Once the procedure was begun, Brock turned on the TV as Jemma went to check on Samantha.

When the bag was full Jemma removed the needle and Brock got up to make a snack. Jemma handed the bag of blood to Oscar who injected something from a small vial into it as Jemma left the room. When she returned she handed Oscar a small bag of blood which he then added to the bag of Brock’s blood.

Oscar held the bag carefully, watching as the color of the blood faded from bright red to a pale pink. He set the bag down, then picked up a tablet and began to type. He handed the tablet to Jemma who read what he typed. “He says that he smells sadness and grief from her. You don't have to bond with her fully but even a platonic bond would give her a reason to fight.”

Brock nodded, “I want to bond with her but not in her bedroom; I can manage a platonic bond here on the couch. She dressed so her mark is exposed?”

Brock followed Jemma into the bedroom and picked Samantha up, frowning at how light she felt. Sitting back down on the couch with her in his lap, he pulled his shirt off to expose his own mark and bruises covering his torso. Jemma frowned at the bruising as she helped him shift Samantha so she straddled his lap with her legs behind him, bringing the words on her right calf into contact the words across his lower back. Brock stiffened in surprise at the flood of emotions he felt when their words connected. Her sense of loss, grief and sadness was so overwhelming.

“You need to focus on how you feel about her, tell her how you feel. Daisy said she was afraid you didn't want her at all.”

Brock wrapped his arms around her, holding her against his chest. He used one hand to tuck her head against his shoulder, concerned about the fever burning through her body. 

Jemma took her right arm and disconnected the IV drip and replaced it with the altered blood. “It will take several hours before we can test to see if her DNA is changing. Once this bag is empty, we can switch her back to the antibiotic drip. Do you need anything Agent Rumlow?”

“Just a large bottle of water and the remote. Go get some sleep Simmons, Daisy can come keep me company. She already knows I'm back.”

Jemma nodded, exhaustion evident as she stifled a yawn. “I'll leave once I know she's here. I’ve been keeping her up to date on the situation.” She was interrupted by a soft knock and Daisy opening the door, a takeout bag in one hand. “Good to see you were thinking ahead Daisy. I doubt he stopped to eat in his hurry to get back. One last question, it is very likely you may become ill as well. We won't be able to move you to your quarters but this apartment does have spare rooms. Would you prefer for us to move you to isolation in the infirmary or keep you here?” She started to ask about the bruising, but given it didn't seem to be bothering Agent Rumlow, she chose to ignore it for now.

“I’d prefer to stay here, close to Samantha. But if she isn’t comfortable with the idea, then you move me if I can't move myself. Fury can give you the list of medical staff approved to provide care.”

Daisy took a small jar from the top of the takeout bag as Jemma left. “Won't need the list. Tamara’s sent you some tea and she says you are to drink it or no cookies next time she bakes. I'll get the kettle started while you decide which whiskey to add.”

“Whiskey?”

Daisy shrugged. “She just said a shot of whiskey would make it better. By that I'm guessing you won't like the taste. She’s planning to stop by in the morning if Jake clears her.”

“Something wrong with her?”

“Overwork probably. She’s been getting tired more easily and having trouble keeping her sugar up. She told me the only way Fury convinced Rogers and Barnes to go on this mission was by promising not to send her out anywhere. She's a bit miffed about it because he won't even allow her in medical, the only exception is Avengers.”

Brock laughed. “I’ve seen what happens when someone tries to keep her away from one of them. She bringing her cat with her?”

“Toi won't let her out of sight but she is staying in her original form so she shouldn't scare Samantha. Jewel won't be an issue, Toi apparently explains herself to regular cats, at least according to the Braxians.”

Daisy made herself comfortable in a chair, sipping a drink as the water heated for tea. When the kettle whistled, she added a small tea ball to a cup, then poured the boiling water over it. 

Brock took the cup when offered, then poured a generous amount of whiskey into the hot tea. Knowing it was best to drink Tamara’s tea quickly, he drank it as fast as he could, grimacing at the strong bitter taste.

Daisy eyed the bruises across his body. “I thought you said this mission was just negotiating. Something go wrong?”

“When I left, things were going pretty well. The Dendruvians won't negotiate with any species they feel is weaker. In order to prove we're not weak, we have to fight our way through a gauntlet of warriors to earn the right to meet their leaders.”

“What are they like?”

Brock barked out a quick laugh. “I can’t tell you much. The females tend to be smaller than the males but all of them are several inches taller than most humans, adults are eight feet on average. All are heavily muscled but the females are leaner while the males are built like Barnes and Rogers. The genderless are even bulkier, we saw some that are built like Hulk. All of them are very intelligent too.”

“Genderless?”

“Yeah, Thor explained they have adapted to have three sexes; they refer to them by roles in the family - nurturer, protector, balance. The norm is that nurturers are female, protectors are male, and the genderless are the balance between the two but they do have outliers and all families are triads. Apparently, their planet was destroyed several hundred years ago. There were several thousand working as mercenaries and traders for another race, the Alturians. One region of the Alturian's planet was too harsh for them but was very similar to the Dendruvian home world. The Alturian ruling council gave them that region and they took on the role of planet protector. Then kids started being born with all three sexes so something about the environment causes it.”

“Is Jack in as bad shape as you?”

Brock frowned, “Actually he's worse off, he had less enhancements by HYDRA. Rogers and Barnes were doing great though. If this goes well, I think Fury intends to send Tamara to join them. Soul mates are sacred, but they think we're incomplete without a third to balance the relationship.”

“Is that why Clint and Coulson went, because they're part of a triad?”

Brock nodded. “Coulson is the balance partner and Clint is the nurturer. So even though they aren't enhanced like the rest of us, they are a complete triad.”

Samantha stirred in Brock's lap and he stroked her hair softly. “Bag’s empty, can you hook the antibiotic up?”

Daisy disconnected the empty bag and replaced it with the antibiotics Jemma had left. “Once this is done, Jemma said she shouldn't need more meds. Get some rest Brock.” As Brock made himself as comfortable as he could without disturbing Samantha, Daisy opened her laptop.

~~~~

Samantha was confused when she woke up. The last thing she remembered was going to her room after Daisy left, so how did she end up in the living room? And why was she asleep in Brock's lap? She shifted, waking Brock.

“Morning sweetheart.”

“When did you get back?”

“Last night. You needed me.” He could feel her confusion through the growing bond but at least she wasn't feverish any longer.

“Did I get hurt? I feel pain all over.”

Brock ran his hand down her back, loving the way she leaned into his touch. “No sweetheart, that pain is mine. I didn't want to bond like this but I didn't want to lose you.” He felt a flare of panic. “Easy, Sam. It's just a platonic bond. I love you, this was the only way to make sure you knew.”

Daisy set a cup of juice on the table. “He's right Samantha. Focus on Brock and you might be able to feel what he feels. As the bond grows stronger, you'll get better at it. But you'll never be alone again, neither of you will.”

Samantha sighed sleepily as Brock shifted her weight so he could stand. “Let's get you to bed.”

“‘Kay. Stay with me?”

He laid her down gently on the bed. “I'll be back in a few minutes. Daisy can help you get cleaned up and changed.” He emptied his pockets onto the counter before sitting down to remove his boots as Daisy returned to the living room and gathered her things to leave. He nodded at her as he returned to the bedroom where he stretched out beside Samantha, pulling her closer. “Go ahead and sleep, I promise I'm staying.” Only when her breathing slowed did he close his eyes to follow her into sleep.


End file.
